yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
4/35
Arapça harfli ayet metni وَإِنْ خِفْتُمْ شِقَاقَ بَيْنِهِمَا فَابْعَثُوا حَكَمًا مِنْ أَهْلِهِ وَحَكَمًا مِنْ أَهْلِهَا إِنْ يُرِيدَا إِصْلَاحًا يُوَفِّقِ اللَّهُ بَيْنَهُمَا إِنَّ اللَّهَ كَانَ عَلِيمًا خَبِيرًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Ve in hıftüm şikaka beynihima feb'asu hakemem min ehlihı ve hakemem min ehliha iy yürıda ıslahay yüveffikıllahü beynehüma innellahe kane alımen habıra Kelime anlamlı meal Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Karıyla kocanın arasında bir ayrılık olacağından korkarsanız koca tarafından bir hakem, kadın tarafından da bir hakem gönderin. Aralarının düzelmesini dilerlerse Allah da bu hususta başarı verir onlara. Şüphe yok ki Allah her şeyi bilir ve her şeyden haberdardır. Ali Bulaç Meali (Kadın ile kocanın) Aralarının açılmasından korkarsanız, bu durumda erkeğin ailesinden bir hakem, kadının da ailesinden bir hakem gönderin. Bunlar, (arayı) düzeltmek isterlerse, Allah da aralarında başarı sağlar. Şüphesiz, Allah, bilendir, haberdar olandır. Ahmet Varol Meali Karı ile kocanın arasının açılmasından korkarsanız kocanın ailesinden bir hakem kadının ailesinden bir hakem gönderin. Bunlar arayı düzeltmek isterlerse Allah onların aralarını buluşturur. Muhakkak ki Allah ilim sahibidir, her şeyden haberdardır. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Eğer karı-kocanın arasının açılmasından endişe ederseniz, erkeğin ailesinden bir hakem, kadının ailesinden bir hakem gönderin. İki taraf (arayı) düzeltmek isterlerse, Allah da onları uzlaştırır. Şüphesiz, Allah hakkıyla bilendir, hakkıyla haberdardır. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Eğer karı-kocanın arasının açılmasından endişe ederseniz, erkeğin ailesinden bir hakem, kadının ailesinden bir hakem gönderin. İki taraf (arayı) düzeltmek isterlerse, Allah da onları uzlaştırır. Şüphesiz Allah, hakkıyla bilendir, hakkıyla haberdardır. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Eğer karı-kocanın aralarının açılmasından korkarsanız, erkeğin ailesinden bir hakem ve kadının ailesinden bir hakem gönderin. Bunlar barıştırmak isterlerse Allah aralarını bulur; şüphesiz Allah her şeyi bilen, her şeyden haberdar olandır. Edip Yüksel Meali Evli çiftin aralarının açılmasından endişeleniyorsanız, erkeğin ailesinden bir hakem, kadının ailesinden de bir hakem atamalısınız. (Karı ve koca) barışmayı isterlerse ALLAH ikisinin arasını bulur. ALLAH Bilir, Haber alır. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Eğer karıkoca arasının açılmasından endişeye düşerseniz bir hakem erkeğin tarafından, bir hakem de kadının ailesinden kendilerine gönderin. Bu arabulucu hakemler gerçekten barıştırmak isterlerse, Allah karıkoca arasındaki dargınlık yerine geçim verir. Şüphesiz ki Allah hakkıyla bilendir, her şeyin aslından haberdardır. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Eğer karı, koca arasının açılmasından endişeye düşerseniz bir hakem onun tarafından, bir hakem de bunun tarafından gönderin, bunlar gerçekten barıştırmak isterlerse Allah aralarındaki dargınlık yerine geçim verir, şüphesiz ki Allah bir alîm, habîr bulunuyor Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Ve eğer aralarının açılmasından korkarsanız o zaman bir hakem onun akrabasından, bir hakem de bunun akrabasından gönderiniz. Bunlar ıslahta bulunmak isterlerse Allah Teâlâ aralarında muvaffakiyet husûle getirir. Şüphe yok ki Allah Teâlâ bihakkın bilicidir, ve tamamen haberdardır. Muhammed Esed Ve eğer aralarının açılmasından korkarsanız o zaman bir hakem onun akrabasından, bir hakem de bunun akrabasından gönderiniz. Bunlar ıslahta bulunmak isterlerse Allah Teâlâ aralarında muvaffakiyet husûle getirir. Şüphe yok ki Allah Teâlâ bihakkın bilicidir, ve tamamen haberdardır. Suat Yıldırım Eğer karı kocanın birbirinden ayrılacaklarından endişe ederseniz, o vakit, kendilerine erkeğin ailesinden bir hakem, kadının ailesinden bir hakem gönderin.İki taraf işi düzeltmek isterlerse, Allah onları uyuşmaya muvaffak buyurur. Şüphesiz Allah alîm ve habîrdir (her şeyi bilir, bütün maksatlardan haberdardır). Süleyman Ateş Meali Eğer (karı-kocanın) aralarının açılmasından endişe duyarsanız, erkeğin ailesinden bir hakem ve kadının ailesinden bir hakem gönderin. Bunlar uzlaştırmak isterlerse, Allah onların arasını bulur. Çünkü Allah (herşeyi) bilendir, haber alandır. Şaban Piriş Meali Karı koca arasında bir ayrılıktan korkarsanız, o zaman, kocanın ailesinden bir hakem, kadının ailesinden de bir hakem gönderiniz. Eğer aralarını düzeltmek isterlerse Allah da onların arasında başarı sağlar. Muhakkak Allah, bilendir, haberdar olandır. Ümit Şimşek Meali Eğer karı koca arasında ayrılıktan endişe ederseniz, bir hakem erkeğin ailesinden, bir hakem de kadının ailesinden tayin edin. Onlar karı kocanın arasını bulmak isterlerse Allah onları muvaffak eder. Gerçekten de Allah herşeyi bilir, herşeyden haberdardır. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Eğer karı-kocanın aralarının açılmasından endişe ederseniz, bir hakem erkek tarafından, bir hakem de kadın tarafından gönderin. Bunlar, barıştırmak isterlerse Allah, kadınla erkeğin aralarını düzeltmede onları başarılı kılacaktır. Allah Alîm'dir, her şeyi bilir; Habîr'dir, her şeyden haberdardı. Yusuf Ali (English) If ye fear a breach between them twain, appoint (two) arbiters, one from his family, and the other from hers;(549) if they wish for peace, Allah will cause their reconciliation: For Allah hath full knowledge, and is acquainted with all things.* M. Pickthall (English) And if ye fear a breech between them twain (the man and wife), appoint an arbiter from his folk and an arbiter from her folk. If they desire amendment Allah will make them of one mind. Lo! Allah is ever Knower, Aware. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri